


逢春（17）

by Alex131



Category: ZhenHun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex131/pseuds/Alex131





	逢春（17）

17

热气，汗水，呼吸间袅袅的腥膻气味。

久未亲近，两个人的身体都干涸了太久太久，只要轻轻一点火星，立刻便烧成一片。赵云澜黏腻的体液都粘在了沈巍的掌心里，视觉上的冲击力太大，这让赵云澜有些不忍直视，他侧过头把半张脸埋进了床单里，却没想到他这一动，反而让沈巍抓住了把柄。他眼色发暗，再次把手覆在赵云澜的腿间，低头亲吻着他的脸颊。

赵云澜只觉得脸轰得一下，顿时心脏狂跳，裤子被迫不及待的扯开，顺着笔直的双腿滑落下去，沈巍呼吸急促，用力在他的臀肉上捏了两把道：“腿分开……”

赵云澜浑身发颤，五根手指蜷曲，抓紧了沈巍放在他臀峰上的手，他闭着眼轻轻喘息，感觉到那只手轻而易举地摆脱自己的钳制顺着大腿内侧抚摸，直到伸进臀丘里面……赵云澜猛然一颤，窒息般竭力的扬起脖颈。

沈巍容易地拨开他分开的腿，若有若无的在穴口上戳弄。沈巍在床事上总是温柔得体的，赵云澜18岁生日那天，他们在沈巍家一幢度假别墅做了，两个人都是第一次，毛毛躁躁的，无法避免的弄伤了赵云澜。就此，沈巍在为赵云澜扩张这件事情上格外细心，舍不得让他伤到一星半点。

他独居久了，家里自然是没有润滑剂的，只能用精液为赵云澜扩张。沈巍伸出自己的手指摸索着隐藏于赵云澜臀瓣之中的肉穴，沾了精液的手指并没有特别干涩，他轻轻地刺进去，许久未被进入的地方非常紧，肠壁紧紧绞着沈巍的手指，他并不着急，慢条斯理的翻搅着让赵云澜适应，伸进三个指节的时候精液已经用的差不多了，赵云澜微微合拢双腿，他摸索着去亲吻沈巍的耳朵，灵巧的舌尖舔舐着沈巍的耳垂，呼吸间喷薄而出的热气让两个人都微微颤抖。

“沈巍。”赵云澜在沈巍的耳边轻轻吐气，“我爱你，我永远都爱你。”

沈巍的动作一顿，只觉得他这一生所有的不安与凝涩都在这一刻化作了一片温柔的谐音，心头仿佛有什么东西在繁茂的生长，柔软的，饱满到胸膛微微发涨。他再也压抑不住情绪，把手伸过去，摸了摸赵云澜的脸颊。

“对不起。”他说着，而后低下头一寸寸亲吻着赵云澜那微微发抖的胸膛。

“不用道歉，我都知道。”

沈巍再也忍不住，他强势地挤进赵云澜两腿之间，一手扶住自己，在肉穴的入口处草草蹭了两下，便挤着那湿滑的入口，狠狠操了进去。

“——啊啊！”赵云澜挣扎着发出一声含混的尖叫。

他里面又湿又热，扩张过的穴肉紧紧的绞成一团，被沈巍一寸一寸的慢慢顶开。他堵着赵云澜的嘴唇狠狠亲吻，那根性器缓慢而坚定，一点一点插到了底。肉壁被迫着撑开了——沈巍那个东西硬得发烫，像根楔子一样坚固的钉入他的身体。久未承受的黏膜被挤压着碾过，立刻开始痉挛着发起了抖。

被插入的快感像狂风一般席卷而来，赵云澜小腹都跟着抽搐起来，腰腹一酸，下意识就夹紧了双腿。

“放松点……”沈巍咬着牙停下，抬手拍了拍赵云澜的屁股。

——太紧了。明明湿软的不像样，里面还是紧的让人受不了。沈巍被那阵快感绞得有些头晕，使劲儿忍了半天，才控制住想要在里面肆意顶弄的冲动。

“疼……”赵云澜低声哼哼，大口地喘着气。汗水落下来，滑过他既痛苦又欢愉的面庞。沈巍掐住他的下巴轻轻的吻着，性器停在里面，用力的顶弄了一下，赵云澜便发出小兽一般的悲鸣，浑身一颤。

“现在知道疼了？沈巍一手搂住赵云澜打着颤的腰肢，力道不轻不重的揉着，然后在嘶哑的声音中开始一下一下的抽插，“还疼不疼？嗯？整天撩我的时候怎么没想到会是现在这样？”

“停……慢、啊、慢点……”赵云澜的身体被撞得不停摇摆，眼泪都差点被逼出来。身体被打开的疼痛渐渐消散，取而代之的是让人发疯的快感，沿着脊柱向四肢迅速蔓延。

他试图合拢双腿——可是不行。大腿根立刻就被沈巍捉住，强迫性的打开。沈巍顶弄的速度很快，完全勃起的龟头硬得像铁，每一下都准确的顶在赵云澜的敏感点上。他了解赵云澜的身体，知道怎样轻易地勾起他的情欲，让他哭泣、呻吟，满面潮红的在自己身下辗转反侧。因为醉酒的关系，沈巍鼻息混乱而粗重，他弓着腰缓缓抽送，视线紧紧盯着赵云澜翘起的臀丘，被撞击得肉浪翻滚的臀肉，饱满的挤压出一道性感的曲线。

他看到了自己的性器，湿淋淋的，顶端隐没在肉缝里，正在里面不停的进进出出。沈巍忽然莫名的感到一阵满足。他的眼里深沉犹如大海，在煽情的晃动中俯下身，吻上赵云澜殷红的嘴唇。

粗重的呼吸声在夜色中起伏呼应，空气中弥漫着精液有些腥膻的气味儿，彼此交杂融合，倒混出了股温情脉脉的味道。

赵云澜连连惊喘，腰肢如朱弓一般深深弓起，在灭顶的快感中反复挣扎——不等他适应自己的节奏，沈巍忽然按住他的腰，猛地把自己拔了出来。“咕”的一声轻响，一大摊水从穴口里流出来，滴滴答答的顺着赵云澜的大腿内侧往下淌，沈巍伸到他腿间摸了一把，忍不住凑到赵云澜耳边调笑：“怎么湿成这样……”

赵云澜有些失神，闻言轻轻颤了颤，抬头艰难地瞪了他一眼：“闭嘴……”

“真的啊。”沈巍低声笑起来，捉着他的手拉到自己腿间，让赵云澜摸自己竖的高高的器官：“你看，这里都被你弄湿了。”

火一般滚烫的硬物，茎体饱满高涨，整根都沾满了黏糊糊的体液，那东西滑腻的让人脸红，赵云澜只碰了一下，便像被火烧到似的缩回手，愣是半天没说出话来。

可沈巍并不打算放过他，他挺着腰在他腿间蹭蹭，一手拉起赵云澜的胳膊箍在了床头。赵云澜双手被按住，闭着眼剧烈喘息。沈巍掰过他的脸，低头轻吻那张汗湿的面庞，一边哑着声音含糊的笑：“原来你这样想我吗？”

赵云澜没有吱声，舌头却撬开沈巍的牙关伸了进来，两个人黏黏糊糊地亲吻，一吻结束的时候，沈巍看见赵云澜的睫毛轻微的颤动，那双眼睛迷茫地睁开，仿佛因不堪忍受欲望而沾满了细腻的泪光。

沈巍的心脏狠狠跳动了一下，伸手抬起他一条腿，弯折着架到肩膀上。赵云澜模糊呻吟一声，乖顺地张开腿，任由沈巍的手指摸过去，细细的抚摸他被疼爱过的地方。

娇嫩的穴口已经被操的微开，像张小嘴一样，含着沈巍的性器不停地收缩吮吸。肉壁已经被干得熟透，软滑的不成样子。沈巍浅浅的在入口处摸了摸，便感觉里面湿淋淋的泛滥成灾，才碰两下，就沾了一手黏腻的水光。

“想要吗？”他轻声问道，性器很有暗示意味的在赵云澜绷紧的小腹上顶了顶，沈巍的呼吸急促而凌乱，拉下赵云澜的手，让他攥紧自己的东西。

“想要就自己放进去……”

赵云澜的眼睫毛控制不住地颤动，他的大腿在发抖，穴口里的体液却流得愈发汹涌，沈巍本意也就是想逗逗他罢了，见赵云澜半天没吭声，刚准备动作，不想握着自己的手却紧了紧，  
赵云澜露出一个狡黠的笑容来，抖着手握住沈巍的器官，一点一点的塞进自己的身体里。

柔软的甬道再一次被扩开了，坚硬的龟头破开最外层的褶皱，像根楔子一样慢慢钉了进去。沈巍的呼吸瞬间变得粗重，他咽了咽口水，刚想说话，肩上的赵云澜却忽然仰头，急切的堵住了他的嘴巴。

沈巍弯起嘴角，他们脸贴着脸，距离是那样近，近到赵云澜都不敢抬头——他知道沈巍无时无刻不在观察着自己，看着自己被插入时的每一个表情。

“啊……”小腹骤然一紧，赵云澜尖叫一声，只觉那根东西猛地冲进了甬道的最深处，沈巍似乎等不及他缓慢的放入，弓着腰腹狠狠往里一冲——“不……啊，慢、慢一点……！”

赵云澜发红的眼角沁出泪花来，嘴巴呜呜咽咽，发出被撞得支离破碎的呻吟，沈巍一冲进去就开始了猛烈的抽插，和开始的进入不同，这一次他调整了角度，每一下都撞在赵云澜脆弱的穴心上。

太舒服了……赵云澜神志不清的想。

过于激情的泪水从眼角溢出来，划过脸颊。很快那些眼泪便被沈巍舔着吻去，他掐着赵云澜左边翘起的乳尖，挺着腰在里面肆意插送。

“沈巍。”赵云澜拽着沈巍脑后的一点发丝，挣扎着凑上去亲吻他的下巴，白生生的小腿勾上沈巍劲瘦而紧实的腰，难耐的在他腰间摩挲。沈巍被这个举动弄笑了，连心都不自觉的软成一团。

他觉得自己真的快憋不住了。沈巍亲吻着赵云澜的脸颊，双手提着他的腰发力，把赵云澜整个人都抱了起来。赵云澜的下半身全挂在他身上，绵软的身体完全打开，无力的被凶器整根的填满，再整根的拔出。赵云澜的性器再次颤颤巍巍地立起来了，肉穴也发着抖，像是讨饶一般吮吸住沈巍的一点顶端。

即使过了十年，沈巍依然熟悉这个状态。他抱紧赵云澜，伸手拨了拨那顶在他小腹上的器官：“想射了？”

赵云澜浑身剧颤，后穴瞬间哆嗦着咬紧——沈巍差点被他弄得射出来，不由得咬紧牙关，使劲儿在赵云澜的屁股上捏了一把。

“别急……别急……等我一起。”他有些语无伦次的诱哄着，性器又快又重地抽送，几乎拼尽全力地往里面顶。这种肆无忌惮的冲刺实在是太爽了。沈巍眼睛里染上了一丝迷乱，低头抚开赵云澜额上汗湿的碎发，迷恋般的亲吻。

“云澜。”沈巍的声音又低又磁，带着中隐忍却浓烈的温情，穿过肉体碰撞的声音，清晰的烙进赵云澜的耳膜里。

“我爱你……我一直都……”

“唔——！”

……真的忍不住了。赵云澜双目通红，全身的肌肉瞬间拉紧，汗水迸发，犹如一张拉满的长弓。

而下一瞬，他终于迎来了久违的高潮。后穴在灭顶般的快感中急剧收缩，赵云澜闷哼一声，白浊从身前喷射出来，一股一股乱七八糟的射在沈巍光裸的小腹上。

几乎同时，他感受到身体深处猛地一涨，下一秒嘴巴被咬住了，沈巍有些失控的咬叼他的嘴唇，性器一插到底，抓着他的臀肉射了出来。

他们已经太久没有做过了，两个人都情动到难以自制。沈巍闭着眼睛紧紧抱着他的爱人，他和他的汗水相合，皮肤相融，仿佛再也没有谁能分开彼此。体内的器官一跳一跳，喷涌出大量的精液，多得几乎把赵云澜体内的每一寸皮肉都染上了沈巍的气味儿，赵云澜彻底迷失在高潮的快感中，半晌后，才慢慢软倒在沈巍的怀抱里。

沈巍没有急着拔出来，他把自己深深埋在赵云澜的体内，等了很久，才低下头，亲了亲他泛红的耳朵。

胸前有点湿。温热的，透过微凉的皮肤，直烫进心房里面。

“我爱你。”赵云澜低声笑了起来。

“无论如何，留在我身边……”

-TBC-


End file.
